For microwave ovens on the market at present, there are several ways to open the door, e.g. to open the door by a door hook cooperating with a button handle, to open the door by a pull-down door controlled by a torsional spring, etc. For example, an open-door mechanism for microwave oven has been disclosed on Dec. 1, 2010 in a Chinese Patent document NO. CN201662115U in the name of the present applicant, wherein the microwave oven includes an oven body provided with a cooking cavity and a computer control panel, a oven door is provided at the opening of the cooking cavity, a door hook is provided in the oven door, a switch bracket fastened with the door hook is provided in the cooking cavity, an electronic control open-door mechanism is provided in the oven body for controlling the switch bracket and the door hook to separate, which is connected with the computer control panel, and the computer control panel is also electrically connected with an identification device that sends a control signal to the electronic control open-door mechanism. However, at the rapid changes in technology today, the above door opening methods for microwave ovens cannot meet the demand for using in combination with high-end products, so it needs further improvements.